That's My Fish, Not Yours!
That's My Fish, Not Yours! is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty make a deadly mistake by stealing the penguins' fish. Roles Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Russell *Richie *Scoopy Appearances *Snappy Plot Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus sit on a table, staring at a plate piled with fish in the middle. Icy searches the fridge and finally pulls out tartar sauce. Just as the penguins prepare to dine, a giant fishing hook swipes the fish away from them. Lifty and Shifty reel in the fish from the surface of the penguins' lair and drive off. The raccoon brothers snicker at their success, when a bomb hits their van. The penguins follow close behind and Freezer throws numerous explosives at the thieves. Lifty and Shifty speed as fast as they can and make a turn, bringing them to the harbour. Russell is seen fishing on a boat, while Richie scuba dives below. Lifty and Shifty look around for place to hide the fish. They see a barrel of fish and hide their stash inside it. However, Scoopy scoops the fish into her bill, so Lifty and Shifty squeeze them out of her and unknowingly leave her choking on one. Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus show up to beat the thieves to a pulp, but they dump all their fish in the sea and jump in. Icy commands his troops to dive in after them and retrieve the fish. Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus dive and recover the stolen fish as they go. Eggy grabs a fish, but Shifty fights him over it. Lifty shoves Arcticus and takes all his fish, but a fishing hook pierces his eye. Russell reels in his catch, but Arcticus pulls on him to get the fish back. As a result, Russell gets pulled in the water, colliding with Arcticus and Lifty. The blood attracts sharks and Richie decides to swim for safety. However, he gets tangled with Russell's fishing line, along with the rest of the fish. Eggy and Freezer try cutting the line apart, but as the sharks approach, Eggy drags them along to shore. Shifty grabs the line to prevent the penguins from taking back their food. As they pull on the line, Richie is strangled. A shark chomps Shifty and pulls on its prey, slicing Richie apart. Eggy and Freezer swim to the shore with the fish. Icy high-fives them over a job well done. They count their fish and realize they are missing one. After struggling, Scoopy coughs up the last fish and sends it flying at Eggy, knocking him and the tied up fish back in the ocean where the sharks eat them. Freezer's stomach rumbles and he complains about their lost meal. Snappy is seen tanning on the beach, and Freezer hungrilly walks toward him for a fried lobster dinner. Icy discovers he forgot to bring the tartar sauce and facepalms. Deaths #Russell collides with Arcticus and Lifty. #Shifty is bitten by a shark. #Richie is sliced by the fishing line. #Eggy is eaten by sharks. #Snappy may have been eaten by Freezer offscreen (Debatable). Trivia *This is Richie's debut appearance. *This episode marks Scoopy's first kill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes